


Bill Clinton's Heart Breaks

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Series: Crack Fanfics [7]
Category: Political RPF
Genre: Anti Trump - Freeform, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: Hillary leaves Bill for Trump.
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton, Hillary Clinton/Donald Trump
Series: Crack Fanfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bill Clinton's Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a crack fanfiction, not to be taken seriously.

Bill Clinton was feeling just fine. But ugh, he felt so bored. Sure, he didn't mind not being the president anymore, but he still felt like there was literally nothing to do. Suddenly, his wife Hillary shows up.

Hillary: Hi there stud, I love you, you so strong and handsome.

Bill: I know right.

Hillary and Bill were leaning in closer and closer, but then...

BANG!

A loud disturbance was in the force, literally. It was the fact that the idea of Jim Morrison knocking down a door to break on through to the other side was copyrighted. Oh, and there was a fat ass orange man. Hillary's face turned whiter than her husband's, she hoped she'd never had to face the orange bastard again. His name is Donald Trump, the less stronger and handsomer president, well, at least that's what Hillary thinks. Hillary felt so sick that she just wanted to get the heck out of here and throw up.

Donald: Hillary!

Trump: Donald!

Bill: Hillary!

Hillary: Bill!

Trump: What you doing with that ugly ass redneck?!

Trump swaggered towards Hillary and pushed Bill out of the way with the force of a semi truck.

Trump: Hilly, you is sexy lady. Can I grab you in to be my waifu?

Hillary: *gasps, shakes head* Yes.

Trump and Hillary went away. Bill was left standing there on his own, his blue eyes looked down to the ground as he felt his heart break.


End file.
